The Real DC
A larger than life character who is a celebrity for no good reason. Early Life Born in Hounslow and grew up between East End and Essex, from a young age she believed she was destined to be a celebrity and a star and referred to herself as The Real DC to boost up her own profile and diva persona. She in the end managed to get on to TV and Reality Shows however with no real marketable talents besides herself she becomes a celebrity for no real reason beside the fact she's famous for being famous. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 6 Court TV She comes to Court TV to see Judge Jackie after the advise of her good friend and psychic Margo Moonbeam as she wants to sue DC Comics as she feels they are using her name which she believes is copy right despite not understanding the comics was around before she existed. Judge Jackie cannot believe this but she reveals she tried to sue Washington DC for using it to no success and also was looking to sue The Real Talk as she felt they used the word Real which was her name. Judge Jackie ends up throwing the case as no one from DC Comics was there and that the case was rather bogus much to her great disbelief and she tries to make the case that she is a celebrity deserving justice but when ask what she had done to warrant the title she couldn't think of anything. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And is Not Put on the West End The Real DC is at the bank when Sean Bancroft attempts to rob the bank and place the blame on his twin brother Robert Bancroft which he managed to already get the town to go against him. Episode 11 The Salon Wars She wants to get her hair done by Melissa Christine when Melissa has her new salon up. Daisy thought she would go with her but The Real DC says that she wanted to get her hair done by Melissa as the way she says client is great and it seems everyone else is going there. After Melissa burnt Bonnie Pecan's hair, everyone who was at the hairdressers including The Real DC go off to Daisy's hairdresser. Episode 12 Oscar Bait She is among those at Peter Rupert's house for movie night as they watch the Oscar nominated movie Bob. She doesn't like Anita Turner, the old silent film star who is also at the movie. In the end Peter ends up having an idea of making their own Oscar bait movie as none of them were really like the movie Bob and feel they could do better. They end up making the movie Dorothy based on the true story of the actress Dorothy on the titanic which PK Simmons reported about in the news. The Real DC stars as Dorothy and she is happy for ladies her size to be in the limelight and she gives an interview of Kenneth Chamberlain show. They also show Anita Turner who wanted the part of Dorothy and instead got the part of being run down by Dorothy which she tried to make as dramatic and drawn out as possible which is seen in the clip which The Real DC tells to hurry up and die. In the end the film is panned but so is the movie Bob as they realise it is just as bad and The Real DC and Anita have been said to try and drive each other over for real while filming and their feud continues. Episode 17 Christmas Served With Chili Con Carne The Real DC on Christmas day decides she is going to the church in Gracefield for the Christmas Day Carol service after initially wondering wanting to go to St Bartholomew's in Elysian Fields for their traditional carols. She opted for the one in Grasmere Valley as it was closer and due to the rumour of Kate Carey and Mariah Carey popping out of a Christmas pudding during the carol service. Episode 18 2020 Vision She is among those at the 2020 Vision town hall meeting looking at how to improve the town in the following year as it was taken place between New Years Eve and News Years Day. The Real DC request is that the town should put their resources into looking for aliens as she youtubes them every night. She feels they can prove they exist next year and says how her mother The Real DC's Mum said she saw someone at the supermarket who she believed was an alien. The mother who they claim has telepathic powers and might be the first X-Men, communicated to the guy that if he was an alien he would drop all the shopping he was carrying which was very tall. When he did, she felt this confirmed he was an alien. James Dontos as do the town dismiss this as nonsense which Luca Mera makes it clear to her this is the case. The incident involving Judge Jackie ruling against PK Simmons and The Real DC is referenced by both of them when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis Episode 20 Catnapped! She is among those who were kidnapped on the orders of Mr Pelton along with Nanny Prescot, Dutch Holland, Emile Milli and Chris Greavers. While in the car The Real DC explains to the others she was out in the field opening up her arms and waving to the sky hoping for aliens to see her to visit her, when she was kidnapped by a number of men. They are all brought to a cinema and end up much to their horror having to watch cats as Mr Pelton wants a positive review of the film he was working on which turns out to be Cats. Mr Pelton says he won't let them go until he gets a positive review of the review. Nanny Prescot how terrible it is and recalls the time that they made The Happy Boat which was advertised as so bad that people had to see it. Mr Pelton loves what she said and misuses what she said for the poster and they all were able to leave. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In She is at the seminar where John Subaturo is trying to encourage people to sign up for the exclusive membership to get a discount on holidays. She loves the seminar and raves about it to Allistair Thomas and Melody Thomas trying to convince them to take up the offer, even though they are only there to get the free romantic weekend they were promised if they sat through the seminar. The Real DC goes on about her love for Ryan Air, tea and for her to find someone called Lucas to be her personal assistant.